Kagetsu Tohya - Morning Scenes (EN)
op: s520 s519, s521-s522 ep: s523 s1-s2 s403-s405 s520 A slight nausea when I open my eyes. I pass it off as a common happening in the morning, when I notice a black crow outside the window. When I get myself together to go to school, a funeral hearse passes by the street I frequent. --------The sky is blindlingly clear. The strong sunlight that burns the skin. The wind that comforts my body soaked in sweat. The white smoke coming off the asphalt and The shadows of many trees lining the sides of the road. Such things tell that me summer is near. The sounds of summer hurry one onward. Even though the scorching heat of last year was intolerable, I still hope there might be something fun happening. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and look up at the sky. In the sky is a burning sun. There will be vacation soon, and many plans for the summer must be made. Time flies by in an instant, so if I'm to enjoy the summer, then I have to thoroughly plan everything out beforehand. ----------Well, then― A hot summer that could choke someone is here again this year. "Thinking all that, Tohno Shiki did not make a single plan." Mmm― I stretch as I mutter such nonsense. It's too late to be caught by the summer, but all determination has left my body, so I can't bring myself to focus on anything. "Summer vacation― it looks like it'll be hot this year, too." I yawn as I take the usual road to school. The thing that comes to my mind at first is how good it will feel if I were to dry the blanket outside. Really― thinking of such things before an important event is proof that all desire to "Well― that'll end today, too." The last day of the finals. And in addition, only two subjects are left. After this final hardship― I can dry as many blankets as I want starting tomorrow. I come to the intersection I always frequent. A dump truck skids into my view as it makes a braking noise. "--------------------" There isn't anyone in front of the truck. The dump truck is trying its best to slow down even though there aren't any street lights. "----------------" Before I could think, my body acted after feeling the danger. My legs move. The moment I was about to thoughtlessly jump in front of the dump truck― "Good morning, Shiki!" My spirit gets broken by a greeting that doesn't fit the situation. *s521 "----------------" My legs that were about to jump stop. When I turn back, there is― A smiling and waving Arcueid. "Yahooo! What a coincidence to meet here!" I can't tell up to what point she's being truthful, but she's standing there smiling. "――――――――" I told her to not appear on roads to school on school days, but she totally ignored my orders. "Hey, Arcueid― even the fact that you're up and about this early in the morning is unnatural. Usually this isn't called coincidental― rather, it's on purpose." "Eh, is that so? But I suddenly wanted to see you, so I thought it would be good to meet you here. So, since, after all, we met, I think it's a coincidence." Wow― after listening to that, it actually sort of sounds like a coincidence― "― I guess it can't be called a coincidence meeting you here. But really, what if others see us together? I am already being watched by one teacher― I told you not to come here, Arcueid―" Shh, shh, I tell her to go away with a hand gesture. Then suddenly Arcueid, completely opposite from her smile just now, frowns in dissatisfaction. "I'm upset. What's with that tone of voice? You make it sound like I'm not supposed to be here!" "It's not that I'm making it sound like you can't be here! You really can't be here!" I shout as a reaction. It's scary to get used to something. I've become able to reply calmly to Arcueid's stubborn requests. "Anyway, it's against the rules to come to a road to school. If something important comes up, I'll visit you straight away, and I usually visit often, so you don't have to wait that long. But if you can't keep a simple promise like this, then I can't keep my promise with you either, Arcueid." "Uuukh― that's― true, but―" Arcueid scrunches her shoulders. To Arcueid, who acts very much on impulse but is weak against logic, talking with reason is about the second most effective way. As a side note, the most effective way would be― Something you can't do in front of people. Like boasting. Or something like that. "But I couldn't help it. This morning I felt something really ominous. I felt that you would get hurt if I just left you." "―?" Arcueid says that without confidence. It feels weird hearing that, but I am happy that she came here out of worry for my well-being. "Yeah― sorry I was so harsh. Anyway, I'm thankful that you're worried about me, but I won't get hurt. Even though I may not look it, I did fight against vampires." "Is that so? It doesn't sound too convincing coming from somone who suffers from chronic anemia." Uuuh― she hit the nail right on the head. "Now that I look at it, you don't look too well nowadays. Shiki, do you have some worry that you're hiding from me?" Right― I don't have much to hide, so I'll be truthful today. "No, that's you." And I point at Arcueid. "Eh? Me?" "Yeah. My worry is you. You're the source of my headaches. It would be great if you could think of what it's like to be in my shoes even a little." Well, it is a little fun to take care of her as she does what she wants to, but if I say that, she'll be even more energetic, so I'll keep my mouth shut. "Re, really? Did I burden you so much―?" ------And so― For some reason, Arcueid seems to be grossly mistaken. "Arcueid― Burden? What burden?" "Eh, that's― you're not energetic nowadays, Shiki. So I was wondering if I've overburdened you and made you use too much strength or something―" Arcueid fidgets and fiddles around with her fingers. "--------------------" This is dangerous― if she reacts this way, then her innocence will get to me and make me embarrassed too. "Ah, no, it's not that. The reason I'm not feeling energetic is because of the tests. If I get a mediocre grade, then Akiha will be intolerable. So these last few days I've only been studying." "Tests? Ah, right, little sister said something about that, too. Something like she'll not tolerate it if I step on the mansion grounds until the tests are over." Hmm hmm. Arcueid nods. Although she doesn't know a lot of things, I think she at least knows what finals are. "Yeah, that's the way it is. I'm not feeling down because of you, so don't worry about it." "Ah― you seem to be having a hard time, Shiki." "Aaah― if I could, I would forget all about tests and enjoy the summer, too." I hook my arm in hers and speak what's on my mind. Then― "Ahahaha, that's simple." While laughing, Arcueid raises her hand. ------BAM. I don't know what she's thinking, but she hits the back of my head. "Wait, what are you― Arcu―" I can't even finish my short complaint. My consciousness rapidly fails. Right before my vision turns completely dark, The black crow I saw when I woke up in the morning and, The hearse I saw on the streets come to my mind. My consciousness sinks. It was a pretty heavy hit. It was heavy enough that, --------No, even then, Arcueid, This is, Now I can't even complain verbally. ―― Right― now that I think about it, I've been feeling something ominous since morning― *s522 But the legs already at work don't stop. The brakes sound loudly. The dump truck slides on the road. And in front of it― Is a small kitten frozen in surprise. "--------!" I run towards it. Right before colliding with the dump truck after hugging the kitten― I kick off the asphalt with all my might. It was a magnificent jump. With the kitten in my embrace, I land on the sidewalk like a rugby player. And I get dizzy. No matter what it is, it's pretty bad to use all of one's strength. The magnificent jump made me hit the corner of the sidewalk with my head. And I couldn't even do a falling technique. "Shiki, what are you doing?!" The confused and angry voice of Arcueid. My consciousness sinks recklessly. Blood seems to be flowing down my forehead. "――――――――" Aaah― how many stitches will it be, I wonder coldly as my consciousness lets the curtain fall. Ah, right, right. The reason I didn't do a falling technique was because I had a kitten in my embrace― *s1 I open my eyes from my slumber. It seems morning has come. I wake up to a soft morning sunlight. Maybe I fell asleep quickly last night, but my body feels completely refreshed. It almost feels as if it's weird to wake up now. "Mmmmm." I stretch after propping my body up. The sun is an autumn one. Not cold, not hot. Just perfect. But I can tell from the stillness of the air that Hisui hasn't come yet. Hisui opens the door and goes out before I wake up. And then, after a little while, she comes back to wake me up. "Then― I guess it's not seven o'clock yet." The clock tells me it's half past six. It must be time for Hisui to come. "It's weird that I woke up before Hisui came. I didn't do anything differently yesterday." Yesterday― yesterday― I try to think of when I went to sleep, and all my thoughts stop. "― Eh?" Yesterday― what did I do yesterday―? I don't remember what I did yesterday at all. Maybe it's because yesterday was just another normal day. But I can't even remember when I went to bed― Something feels off. "Hold on, then― what did I do the day before yesterday?" I put my hand on my forehead and think. "------" The day before yesterday― Today's Wednesday― so it must've been Monday. "------" I must have gone to school, since it was a school day. "------" Then what did I do at school― "――――――" Well, it must have been a day just like yesterday. "―― Hey―" Maybe I'm not fully awake yet. For some reason, when I try to remember, my mind turns blank. What is this― I can feel my current existence, but everything else is hard to grasp. ------No― maybe― There's one thing. It feels like I forgot something big― or I had something unspeakable happen to me― "― It hurts―" When I think hard, the back of my head hurts. I touch it, and there's a little bump. "―?" I think maybe I hit something while I was sleeping― Knock, knock. Someone's at the door. "Excuse me, Shiki-sama." Whispering that, Hisui opens the door. "Hey. Did you sleep well, Hisui?" I wave my hand. "――――――" Hisui raises her eyebrows in surprise, and then― "Good morning, Shiki-sama." She quietly greets me. "You are awake today. Then I'll bring your change of clothes immediately. Please wait a moment." Hisui walks out of the room as usual. ― Well, since I can't even remember yesterday, I probably shouldn't be saying 'as usual.' "Ah, just a sec. I have something to ask." "Yes, what is it, Shiki-sama?" "Ah, it's nothing serious, but can you tell me what I did yesterday?" Ah― for some reason, she looks really uncomfortable. "Eh― you don't have to tell me in detail. Tell me things like when I returned, what we had for dinner, whether Akiha got mad― things like that." "――――――" Hisui bows her head apologetically. Whether she really doesn't know, or my behaviour yesterday was extremely embarrassing, she looks really uncomfortable talking about it. ― For some reason, I can't help but feel I'm abusing her― "Sorry― I asked something stupid. I did it without thinking, so you don't have to worry about it." Hisui looks up with apologetic eyes. "Now, now, don't worry about it. Could you bring me the change of clothes? I can't go to the dining room in this." "------" Hisui leaves the room, even though it looks like she wants to say something. *s2 I dreamt a ridiculous dream. Something really ridiculous. Whether it was ridiculously fun Or ridiculously scary I can't even tell. It was a messed up dream. "Shiki-sama? Are you awake, Shiki-sama?" The careful voice of Hisui. "It's time to wake up. Won't you wake up for today, Shiki-sama?" How can I not wake up after hearing such words? "------" I force my still tired body to wake up. "Did you have a good night's rest, Shiki-sama?" "Mmm― morning, Hisui. Sorry you have to deal with a person like me." "No, it's nothing like that. I enjoy waking you up in the morning." "Oh? Okay― well, if you enjoy it I guess it's okay―" I would hate to be doing what she is doing. ― Eh― Hisui is carefully looking at my face. "Shiki-sama, you don't look well. Is your health okay?" "Yeah― I feel normal. I'm not even sweating." I bring my hand up to my forehead as I speak. ― Sweat. Now that I think about it, I dreamt something weird last night― "Well, it's nothing serious. I'll try waking up by myself, too. All right! Maybe I'll buy an alarm clock today!" I clap my hands as I suggest it. And Hisui just stands there with a reluctant expression. "Hisui―?" "Shiki-sama― do you dislike me waking you up every morning?" "Eh― no― it's not that. Absolutely not―" "Then please refrain from saying such things. If I trouble you, Shiki-sama, then I can't perform any of my duties." She looks at me silently. I do want to apologize― but it feels as if I'm being threatened― "Ah― right― certainly, you're more reliable than an alarm clock." "Thank you for saying that. Then, Shiki-sama, what will you do today?" "Eh? Today―" I was about to say "Of course, I'll―" Then all my thoughts stopped. I don't know what I was going to do today. Did I fall asleep yesterday thinking about what I should do today? I've been thinking about what I did yesterday, and then I finally just accepted the fact that I can't remember. It's not like remembering what I did yesterday will change what I'll do today. "Shiki-sama, what are your plans for today?" "Ah, right. Today―" Today I'll― *s403 Quietly. Eyes are slowly opened. The golden field that fills the vision. That was the world she first saw. The days are nonchanging and repeating. There isn't a single thing that changes, and there isn't a single thing that happens. She spent her time without any thought. Since she's not a human, since she doesn't need to put feeling into it like a human― Her days at the place where even the meaning of life is lost weren't painful. No. Since there is no meaning of happiness, there is also no meaning of pain. --------And the next thing that came into view was that back. The second of the three images she has in her memory. Of course, it's not like she doesn't remember anything else. It's just that she hasn't seen anything other than those three. When she came to, she was there. Since she didn't know about the world, there's no way she could've known about herself. But when she looked at the back, she realized instinctively that this was the person who created her. --------And for the days after, she simply stared at the magus' back. The vision is always golden. On the high, high hill, the magus lived alone. One village under the hill. For a long time, time enough to have one's mind go crazy, the magus had been living alone. From the time the old man was a child, from the time his parents were children― all alone. On the hill a magus lives. The people of the village don't know much more. No one checked, and no one felt the need to. The villagers didn't need the magus, And the magus didn't need the villagers. The magus just kept on researching. In the deserted mansion, there is no one. Besides researching, all he did was stare at the far away field during sunset. The magus created her. She felt she definitely was needed, And she was definitely made to satisfy a need. But the magus didn't take care of her. And she didn't take care of the magus. ------Most likely, both of them didn't have a need for the other. The two spent a long time together, But they didn't speak at all. The magus was perfectly silent, and the number of times he spoke could be counted on one's fingers. If she had a definite thought, Then it could have been― That the magus was like a corpse. She doesn't know the voice of the magus. Just once he spoke. To her, when he told her what her purpose should be. So she doesn't know anything. Speech, feelings, not even her purpose she was told. Not knowing, she just kept on looking at the back. ------------This story is just that. A windmill. The old man who always rested for a while during sunset. He spoke to her only once, And he touched her only once, It's the story of her, who liked it no matter what the circumstances were. ------------This story is just that. ― Only that. The story of when she was happy. *s404 First the name, Then I'll tell you your purpose. That is the only thing she heard from the magus. The windmill is running. The tower made of bricks wades through the air with its three wings. Clouds envelope the field, and the horizon of the sunset is far far away. The wind soars like a fast and grand dragon. The chair the magus sits on sways. Below that chair, it was her daily routine to look at the sunset together with him. Of course, it wasn't as if she liked the sunset. She doesn't know the concept of happiness or sadness to begin with. But even then she doesn't express her dislike and stares at the sunset. It was just an animalistic instinct to mimic the owner. Autumn ends with that day. The golden field will turn slowly into a desert of steel cold color from tomorrow on. The wind is cold, and the windmill turns faster than usual, and the sunset is the reddest she's seen yet. That's― One could say that she actually had some premonition of it.s The magus ended his days within her understanding, ever so alone. There is no reason why she would know what research he was doing. A magus pursues magic, even though he knows that neither he nor his next incarnation can ever reach the goal. But no matter how many enlightenments one goes through, there is no magus who reached the level of magic. A magus can never reach magic, and he is never rewarded. The first thing that a magus learns seems to be that no matter what he does, he needs to know that he will never ever be rewarded. But she heard from her second owner that they pass on their knowledge accumulated over many generations to their successors. But, then what was this magus? He didn't have students, nor did he chase after magic. Nor was he interested in fame. For a long time, he has never been satisfied. --------That was a life without anything. Although even time spent on forming relationships with others was considered wasted when he could be doing research, he was never rewarded. No, not never rewarded, he didn't even have such unnecessary thoughts. The old man only pursued the process. He didn't know anything about results. He just wanted to learn endlessly. That was the whole life of the magus. Of course, such life could not have been happy. Because, of course― Something like happiness is unnecessary for research. ------------I'll teach you your role in life. When she first opened her eyes carefully, Like a tall tree just about to fall, Like a rock that no matter what would not chip, The old magus taught her. "A familiar is something that must not act on its own." That is the only thing she heard from the magus. She followed his teaching. She thought it would be the last time spent together. Because the wind got cold, and the windmill ran faster than usual, and the sunset was the reddest yet. So she got the feeling. From under the chair she looked up at the magus. There is no change in his posture. Without changing anything else, still looking at the setting sun, the lips seemed to move a little bit. She jumped up. For the first time she made contact with the magus on her own volition. She jumped onto the closed book on the knees and raised her ears so that she could hear well. How many decades has it been? The first and the second. Now the next lesson will come, and for the first time, she expectantly looked up at the owner. The wrinkled palm petted her. Surprised, she could not move. She didn't know. It was a simple pet to the head, but her desire to stay that way seemed to be paralyzing her. But it seemed like only a brief moment. The magus looked far away with one hand on her, and without another word, ended his long, long life. It was an ending without meaning. Since it was a life without any meaning, it could not have been otherwise. But at the end the magus failed. Although it was unconsciously, he should not have touched her. Because through that he died as an old man rather than as a magus. ------------Without knowing the reason, she cried. It was too much. It was too much for him to have showed such commoner's emotion. Because of that, he contemplated at the end whether his solitude as a magus was a simple solitude or not. And then she sat on the chair as she listened to the funeral bells. ----------She dreams in an empty place. The owner that made contact with her once. The owner who petted her once. The magus who ruined his own demise in order to say goodbye to her. So― that was sad. How much the old man needed her and loved her. Such things she realized only after she was alone, but there isn't anyone in the chair now. And so the autumn passed and the steel cold winter came. She doesn't remember what happened afterward. A new owner simply came and took guardianship of her. And so the only scenery she remembers are three things. The golden light she saw after her birth and kept on seeing for a long time. The back of the owner who didn't speak anything. And― And, The reddest sunset she saw the one time she was on his lap and the hoarse voice of― *s405 And so I dream without ever getting tired of it. A refreshing morning. The soft sunlight and the curtain that sways gently in the wind. In the white and clean hospital room, the person sleeping without any worry is myself. ------Really― he's sleeping without realizing all the pain I went through― I want to hit him, but then my discharge will be postponed as I will get labeled as someone who inflicts harm on himself. For now, the best thing to do would be to keep my silence. ------Aah― but it's a relief. The wound doesn't seem like anything serious. Mmm. The bandage over my head isn't all that great. How many stitches was it, I wonder, but I can't tell from the body whether I went through surgery. Akiha probably just went through a lot of things to prepare this private hospital room. So there's no reason why I should have been scared. Tohno Shiki can open his eyes now if he wants to. It wasn't an accident big enough to make me wander the gates of death, and it's not a wound that's enough to make me wander the gates of death either. So that image of death wasn't an enemy to begin with. ------So― that's weird. Right, that's weird. If Tohno Shiki was alright, then there should not have been a reason for the image of death to come out― *s519 When I open my eyes a little, it's already morning. Mmmmmm! I stretch both my hands out and yawn. I rub my whiskers with the back of my hand and jump out of my bed. Plop. I land on the carpet. Ooooh! My body is really light! I don't think I've ever felt this light before! I look back as I wave my tail. --------------? My my, the bed is unusually large. Now that I look around, the floor's big, too, and the room seems to have grown in size. "Nya?" I wanted to say 'Mmm?' "Nyanya?" I said 'What's this?!' "Nyanyanyanyanya!" I said 'What's going on?!' "Kyaaaaaht!" I threaten with the fur on my back standing up. No― I already know what's happened, but it doesn't fully register in my brain so I run around the room. CAT! Could it be the curse of a cat-nya?! Is it because I went to bed in that suit-nya?! "!!!" I circle around the room insanely. After completing many cycles enough to be a centrifuge I lie down on the carpet. Plop. "----------------" All right, let's think about this coldly. Tohno Shiki became a cat. The end. "Kyaaaaaaaaht!" What is this! I stretch my arms and legs as I lie on the side. Uuuaaah― I'm really a cat― ------! Right, it's already time for Hisui to come. I don't think it's necessary to hide, but it'll be bothersome in many ways, so I just run and hide under the bed. "Excuse me." "Shiki-sama, it's time for you to―" And she stops. Of course, I'm not in my bed, and the room is empty. "Shiki-sama? Are you hiding somewhere?" Hisui, uneasy, searches places like the corners of the room and behind the curtain. Of course, Tohno Shiki won't be in any of those places. But― since it makes me sad watching her search the room endlessly, I step out in front of Hisui. "Nya." Tap tap. I touch her leg. "Eh?" Hisui looks down, surprised. Unyaa. Her eyes meet mine. "-------------------" Hisui gazes at an unfamiliar cat, and then― For some reason, bows. "Hello, are you a friend of the cat-sama in the inner courtyard?" "Nya, nyanyanya." No. But I can't tell you who I am. Or― I tried to say it, but Hisui, as expected, just smiles kindly. "Cat-sama, were you here all along?" "―――" I nod. "Then would you happen to know the person who was sleeping here? His hair is parted to one side just like yours and he wears glasses." Then Hisui looks at the glasses on the side of my bed. "I stand corrected. He is not wearing glasses. The only evidence is that his hair is parted to one side just like yours." "――――――" Mmm― what do I do― If I say I'm here, the situation will get more chaotic, not that she can understand me at all. For now, I'll just gesture to the window to stop Hisui from worrying further. "――――――" Hisui looks at me intently. "?" I tilt my head. "Cat-sama― you strangely resemble Shiki-sama―" After muttering that― "I wonder what your gender is." Oh my God― My body gets lifted against my will. "----------!" Nya! I protest, but I can't do anything with this cat's body. "Excuse me." Saying that, she does the absolutely inexcusable act by holding up one of my legs and staring around that part. "A boy. You really resemble Shiki-sama." Hisui smiles happily. "Nya,nya―" Hi, Hi― "Nyanyanyanya!!!" Hisui, you idiot!!! I stop after running down the hallway at full speed. Uuuh― she didn't have an evil intention, but I've had something unspeakable done to me. Swearing to take revenge, I raise my tail and raise my head. Ah, this is Akiha's room. And the door's slightly open. "――――――" I sneak in quietly. I should probably think about why I turned into a cat or how to remedy it, but I should also think about the advantages that a cat can enjoy. For example, peeking into Akiha's private life that is absolutely forbidden when I'm in my normal state. "Nya, nyanyanya." Hu, huhuhu. Eeeht! I open the door a bit wider with my head. And so I invade Akiha's room. "――――――" Akiha is sitting on the desk, studying something. She has her notes open and looks at the textbook frequently as she busily moves her pencil with a troubled expression. "Nya―" Eeeh― it's boring-nya. Even though it's my little sister, her perfection without any flaws really isn't cute. "――――――――" As if she's solving something difficult, she sometimes looks somewhere else before plunging in again with her pencil. "Nya―" What kind of a problem is she solving―? A small spark of curiosity prompts me to look at her notes from her back, without, of course, her noticing. The first thing in the note― "The setting sun, only the sound of waves comes to my ears." Is some statement seemingly without purpose. "―?" Modern literature? I tilt my head in confusion and look on. ------And Nii-san by the beach under a setting sun lightly puts his hand on my shoulder. "Akiha― don't be foolish. You're the only thing precious to me." Our eyes get closer and closer. But I get rid of the hand. "Lies. You have Arcueid, Nii-san. She's beautiful, and her body, too― extremely appealing―" "Don't be idiotic, Akiha, that's what you call a fatso. Compared to your black hair and cozy chest, they're nothing." Nii-san's five fingers stop me from running away. Without words, we slowly― "What is this! Ahaha, what am I doing!" Tohno Akiha erases it all coolly as if she's embarrassed at what she's written herself. "Really, what am I doing― even though we're under the same roof― If I do something as pathetic as this, then there's no hope for―" Ah― our eyes meet. She looks this way with shaking shoulders. "You― saw, right?" "Nya!" I didn't, I didn't! I shake my head. But Akiha doesn't listen to a word I say. "Right― you saw― This is troublesome― why are all cats so rude." Akiha collects exacto knives, pencils and things like that, with sharp edges. "And somehow that parted hair reminds me of Nii-san. Maybe he transcended the boundary of stupidity and became a cat." Huhu, she packs her ammunition in one hand. She might be joking, but it's scary how she got straight to the origin of the problem. "Oh? You needn't be so scared. There isn't a girl in the world who doesn't like cats, right?" Smiling, she slowly closes her distance. This is bad― She's being serious. I back off while facing Akiha, and― I run to the door in an instant. "You think I'll let you go?!" Pshuuuu, an exacto knife stands where I was just moments ago. "Nya, nyanyanyanyanya!" "Hmph! It's a big mistake to think that all girls like cats! Wait, I'll teach you a lesson, you thieving cat! I'll make sure you can't ever step inside my house again!" Pshu, pshu, pshu, pshu! The rifle-like knives and pencils! "Unyaaaa!" I kick off the carpet with my rear legs and escape through the half-opened door! "Tsk, you arrogant―" From the room come the clear footsteps of the monster little sister. "Nya!" I run down the hallway at full speed! "Haa, haa, haa―!" I catch my breath after reaching the lobby. Uuuh― something terrible happened. Akiha chased me into the attic, too. I can't imagine how much strength I spent just evading. "Haa― haa―" I plop down on the carpet. Ah― I just want to lie down like this for a while. "Oh? It's another cat-san!" "Nya!" I'm done for. I met the last of the three and the most dangerous inhabitant of the mansion! "Nya!" I squeeze out the last of my strength to escape. "Eeeh! I've caught you!" But― I fail pathetically. "Really, trying to escape as soon as you saw me. What a shy one. Yes! I'll escort such a person to my room!" Whaaat?! "Huhu, how's here?" Holding my body tightly, Kohaku-san starts scratching the bottom of my neck. "------------" "Oh? Doesn't it feel good?" "------------" Hmph! I won't show you my satisfaction. If this and that person try to take advantage of the fact that I'm a cat and do as they wish, then I'll act out a perfectly uncute cat! "Mmm, then the next is here." And Kohaku-san moves her hand from the bottom of the neck to the back of the neck. And starts scratching around the neck. Hmph― even though you― eh―? Why― is this so― "Mm, really. Cat-sans always like it when they're scratched places where they can't reach." Again she scratches slowly and slowly. Ah, no― that feels so good, but― touching such places is kinda― "Nyaaa-oooong!" I move my feet and hands in protest. "Oh? Does it feel that good? Then I'll service you some more!" Kohaku-san seems to be thoroughly mistaken as she speeds up her hands. From the neck to the back, and at the end near the base of the tail― a thorough scratching! "Oh? Cat-san, you were a boy! I'll give you a bath, too!" Kohaku-san lifts up a cat writhing in protest and moves to the bathroom. "Cat-kun, are you used to baths? You might not like it if it's your first time, but when you get used to it, it'll feel good. It's okay, I'll clean you thoroughly everywhere!" "Nyaaa-oooong!!!!!!" S-t-o-p! I'll be ruined for marriage!!! "――――――" Uuuuuh― I had something terrible done to me. On a stupid whim I donned the cat suit and turned into a cat. And as if that were not enough, why does each succeeding person hit me with something worse than the last one?! I can understand why cats hate humans-nya. I walk the forest as I think such philosophical thoughts. The destination is Tohno Shiki's mind's repose― the detached house. There won't be any threatening humans, at least. "Nya." Arrived. Looking at it from the point of view of a cat, the detached house looks enormous. "―?" My, there's a place on the wall that doesn't match the rest of the wall in color. "Nya?" When I get close to it and touch it, the wall slides. ------Amazing! Hidden treasure found! Though, I can't do much since I'm a cat. "Nya." Hmph. I decide to go to the backyard, ignoring the hidden wall. But a hidden wall near the ground― If I hadn't become a cat, I would never have found out about it. And so I lie on the floor of the detached house. Just sunbathing like this, I think that being a cat isn't too bad. "Unya―" Aaah― it feels good. It could be because Kohaku-san gave me a bath, but irresistible sleep comes to me. ―――― Aaah, fine, I'll just go to sleep. I'll think about what to do after I wake up! "----------------" I raise my body from the bed. When I look around I can ascertain that it's my room. Of course, there's no way my body could have turned into a cat. "What― a dream." Well, even then I feel refreshed. "Then, good night." Plop. I close my eyes in bed. --------Then― The curse of the cat should be lifted. *s523 And so― I wake up from a long dream. The first thing that comes to mind is how strong the sunlight is. And the next thing is that it has just turned morning. "― It's hot." Maybe it's because of the sunlight coming through the window, but my forehead is sweating a little. But the hotness isn't unpleasant. It actually feels refreshing. And footsteps outside the door. The door handle turns, and someone comes inside. "Ah, you're awake." The moment the door is opened, Arcueid carefreely greets me. "Heey, morning." Replying to Arcueid, I greet her back carefreely myself. "――――――" Arcueid looks a little dissatisfied, and― "Hey, Shiki. It looks like you're completely healed." And says that as if nothing's happened. This is the truth. Looking at her, I feel stupid reminiscing back to all that's happened. "Puu―" "Uuuh― why are you laughing, Shiki? Do you have something to say? Really, sleeping so peacefully without caring about how I feel." "Right, right. But how long was I asleep?" "Mmm― about four days. Even though it wasn't anything big, you didn't open your eyes. Little sister threw a fit." "Aah― right. It's not like you can find a hospital. Did you contact Akiha?" "No, I didn't especially. The one who got you here was the driver of a car, and little sister flew in even though I didn't contact her." "Mmm― it looks like I'll be hearing a lot more about it later―" Haa― I raise my hand up to my forehead as I sigh. My head is wrapped in bandages. Maybe it's because I slept for four days, but my body is too relaxed for me to move right now. And it looks like my head is still a bit airy, so I can't talk perfectly. "Sorry, Arcueid― can you bring me some water?" "Okay. I'll tell little sister and the others that you woke up, so it might take a while." "That's fine. I'm not that thirsty, so you don't have to hurry up, but just don't make a fuss." "Uuht― even though you're still lightheaded, you're as stubborn as ever." "Ah, against you I'm always clear-headed." "------------" Oooh― an unexpected effect. I don't know what it is, but she went out quietly to get me something to drink. "Haa―" All of a sudden my consciouness fades in and out. The hands of the clock are hard to see. It must be the aftereffect of such a deep sleep. My sense of time seems to be paralyzed. And as evidence― "Really, we can't take our eyes off you, Tohno-kun. Please also think of me, who has to worry." Ciel-senpai, although dumbfounded, sighs in relief. "But, Tohno-kun, it's good how it turned out. Although you couldn't take the final, taking supplemental classes during the summer should be able to make up for it." "Uuuaaah― did you perhaps suggest that, Senpai?" "Hoo, even though you just woke up, you're still as sharp as ever, Tohno-kun." Ciel-senpai says that like a devil. "Nii-san, how are you feeling?" Akiha approaches worriedly, and I energetically wave my hand to tell her that I am well. "Yes― if you can do that, you should be fine. The doctor said it's okay for you to be discharged as soon as you wake up. I'll go get the paper work, since there are so many useless guests here." "Aah― okay, let's go back to the mansion. There's a ton of things I have to do." "―? Nii-san, what things do you have to do?" "Let's see― Hmm, right. First I have to dry the blankets." I try to convince Akiha that it's wasteful to just let this perfect weather fly by. Unconvinced, Akiha leaves the room after giving in. "Hello, Shiki-san, is there anything you need?" Kohaku-san is almost as carefree as Arcueid as usual. "Right― When I go back to the mansion, I want to eat your cooking. I only had hospital medicine for three days, so my body wants some food." Mainly meat. And especially barbecue. I couldn't eat anything. "All right. Understood. But nothing too heavy. It's right after an illness, so I'll prepare something light. Do you have anything that you want to eat?" ―― Something light on the stomach and easy to eat, then― "Plum sandwich." "Eh?" "I want some plum juice sandwich. Is that possible?" "------------" Kohaku-san thinks for a moment and then― "All right. I'll try my skill at it!" Replies with a smile that could explode any moment. "Shiki-sama, you are awake." Hisui lets out a big sigh as if her nervousness just ended. That's that― But I think it's a little strange to come to the hospital in those clothes. "Hey―" I was about to wave my hand when a light nausea hits me. It seems like I can't move my body on my own yet. "Shiki-sama―? Are you still not feeling well―?" "Mm, it's nothing. It's a simple nausea, so don't worry about it. I've been sleeping for three days, so my body is really well rested. It's just my muscles being lazy. I'll be able to move soon." "Ah, then you can go to the summer festival." Her voice is full of expectation. Summer festival―? Ah, the traditional festival they hold at the temple. I suggested that Akiha and the others go this year, since they've never been there. "Aah, I'll be completely healed by then." "That's good. For me and Nee-san, this festival is the first." Hisui, although she doesn't laugh often, radiates when she does laugh. Already I can't tell who came after whom― It must be the effect of the dream. "Mmm―" This won't do. I tap my head lightly. It'll soon be summer. The sun's been getting stronger daily, and each passing day becomes busier. So I'll stop my lounging about here and get up. "My, little sister and the others went back?" Arcueid returns with enough juice to satisfy the thirst of a whale. "Aaah― They had this and that to do. I think they'll be here for about an hour more." "Ah, I see. Then I'll return for now as well. I waste too much energy running around during the day." "What are you talking about? It'll become even hotter now, so you have to tolerate at least this much. I'll be taking you here and there during the summer." I complain with my head turned the other way out of embarrassement. "Okay, I'll be waiting, Shiki." Answering carefreely this time too, Arcueid walks over to the door. I call out to her back. "Yeah?" "Were you worried?" It was a whim of the moment thing. Without any hesitation, out of sincerity, "Yeah, I was worried!" She says as she smiles. The white curtain sways. "Bye, then." And so finally alone, I look at her who's been standing there and looking this way all along. "Well, so that's the short wrap up of the situation." On the shelf near the window. The black cat nods slightly while sunbathing with her body rolled up. "You were here since I came, right? You did well to avoid the nurses." No, she wouldn't be found. Neither Akiha nor Senpai could detect her, so maybe even Arcueid didn't notice. "But― isn't it hot over there? I'm okay now, so you can return to the mansion first if you want." She'll certainly like the spot under the chair in the inner courtyard. The black cat disinterestedly raises her head and then hits the window with her forearm and opens it. She's greatly skilled. "Well, then, see you later." The cat doesn't even nod and jumps out the window. Her attitude hasn't changed. "Haa, you're as usual, Len." I look out the window she jumped out of. --------The sunlight is perfectly white. And seems to burn the skin. Fall is still far away. She jumped out into the world she's only been observing, and will probably meet her first summer. "It's hot." I wipe the sweat on my forehead. The window is clouded by the white haze of heat coming off of the asphalt. "Well, then, I'll wake up!" I force my feet and hands and stretch. The spine cracks. Even the pain is a welcomed sign of a new start. The calendar will turn to August soon. This season becomes endlessly hot. And this year cannot be an exception. Life is short, so one should not tarry about. "Aaah― it looks like this year will be unusually busy." I look up at the blue sky as I exercise my relaxed feet and hands. A white cloud outside the window. While I was sleeping very briefly, the one and only hot summer already came.